Mercury
Mercury is a Metal from Homeworld. A chaotic, narcissistic Metal in a liquid state, Mercury has no mercy for others. Mercury currently resides on Earth. Biology Mercury is a relatively tall being compared to humans, being approximately 8'-10' tall. They can change their form easily so getting a clear number on their height is difficult. They have longer hair, ending in drop like curls in some spots just past the shoulders. They wear a tunic with the alchemic symbol for mercury on it. They appear as both genders. Biography Mercury was a chaotic Metal on Homeworld, and no purpose or profession could be given because of this. They gave work to many other Metals though with the destruction they caused, and catching and containing them was harder as they were a liquid and could easily slip out of things. They loved fusing with others, often forcefully. However, a few were immune to this and would be able to contain Mercury much to Mercury's dismay. Mercury survived the Takeover, quickly taking Lead's idea and heading off of the desolate planet they were forced to. Mercury eventually followed Lead to Earth, arriving a bit later however. Throughout history, Mercury was a prominent influential figure. They promised humans, especially powerful leaders and rich folk, that they could provide immortality and riches untold. However, most ended up victims to Mercury's unpredictable actions as they would sometimes kill for disloyalty or incompetence, and sometimes killing for no reason at all. Eventually Mercury's rule grew less influential thanks to their chaotic ways, although they're still able to retain followers and servants. Behind the Metal | |[[Category:Characters]]||}} Mercury is a metal and element on the periodic table. It is the only metal to exist as a liquid at room temperature, and one of two to exist as such as an element. It is incredibly dense however compared to water, but has almost the same properties as water in terms of liquid. However, it doesn't stick to anything except some metals, to which it forms amalgams with. This gives reason to its name "hydrargyrum", or Quick Silver or Liquid Silver. Many believed that mercury was an important substance because of its unique properties, many of which included immortality. According to alchemy, it was thought to contain the duality of everything, being nothing and everything at the same time, as well as being both male and female. Immortality from mercury was not restricted to alchemy, and the idea can be found in many cultures' history across the globe. For instance, the Chinese believed a pill of this would give them immortality, and they often used its ore, cinnabar, in many decorative pieces. However, it always resulted in the opposite of expectations when it came to immortality. Mercury is a highly toxic substance, containing neurotoxins that can affect the body in many ways. It affects many organs and can produce such symptoms as emotional changes and cognitive problems before ultimately leading to a failure in the system, or death. However this didn't seem to stop it from being used as medicine (and in some Eastern medicines, it's still being used). In Europe, it used to be used as medicine to cure things such as syphilis and depression at some point in history. The effects of mercury were known for most of history however. Category:Characters __FORCETOC__